


is it really the end?

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They'd been separated for nearly a year, but Rey couldn't bring herself to actually go file for divorce.or:  Rey and Ben are split up, but she just can't end things.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	is it really the end?

**Author's Note:**

> day 43, drabble 43.
> 
> Prompt 043 - end.

They'd been separated for nearly a year, but Rey couldn't bring herself to actually go file for divorce. Ben had been the one who showed her what love could really be and the thought of living without him there day by day was slowly killing her. She asked him if they could have dinner and she told him that she didn't want things to end. There was a lot to work out, but...Ben cut her off and said he felt the same way, and Rey smiled. The night ended in each other's arms, and everything would be okay now.


End file.
